thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Danko14
Sobre mi Soy un dragón (antes un lobo) en sus 24 años que vive en La Mancha manchega en España, termine mis estudios hace poco y ahora espero encontrar trabajo en lo que me gusta. Gran seguidor de series como The Walking Dead, Fear The Walking Dead (hasta la 3º temporada), Game of Thrones, Stranger Things, Westworld, Vikings, Peaky Blinders, The Boys, entre otras más. Mis personajes favoritos de The Walking Dead son Negan, Merle, Michonne, Rick y Daryl, y actualmente también me encantan personajes como Alpha, Beta, Judith, Lydia, Connie, entre otros. Mi temporada favorita es la primera, pero también me gustan la segunda, quinta y sexta, y considero que la novena y la décima han conseguido redimir aunque sea un poco a la serie tras los desastres de la séptima y octava. Fear The Walking Dead también me pareció una gran serie en sus tres primeras temporadas, protagonizada por personajes que fueron de menos a más, destacando a Madison, Alicia, Nick, Strand, Daniel, Travis, Troy, Qalataqa, entre otros muchos, pero a partir de la cuarta temporada la serie pasó a manos de un par de incompetentes llamados Andrew Chambliss y Ian Goldberg que destruyeron todo lo bueno que tenía y pasó a ser "Morgan and Friends", lo cual hizo que finalmente la haya abandonado tras la quinta temporada. Fanático de la Fórmula 1 y Moto GP, aguanten Fernando Alonso (aunque ya no corra) y Marc Márquez, aunque también estoy empezando a fanatizar con otros pilotos como Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo y Carlos Sainz Jr en F1, y Fabio Quartararo y Alex Marquez en Moto GP Mi comida favorita es la pizza, me gustan de todos los tipos (excepto la de piña, ¿qué coño se fumó el que creó semejante aberración?), pero también tengo devoción por la pasta, la paella y la comida mexicana. En mis ratos libres suelo salir con la manada (es decir, los amigos), o jugar videojuegos, sobre todo si son de conducción, peleas, plataformas o terror. Mis sagas de videojuegos preferidas son Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Resident Evil, Grand Theft Auto, Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Need for Speed, Sly Cooper y Five Nights at Freddy's. También me gusta de vez en cuando ver películas siempre que valgan la pena o sean franquicias que me interesen, como el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, del cual mis películas favoritas son Vengadores 1 e Infinity War, Iron Man 1, Capitán América el Soldado de Invierno y Guardianes de la Galaxia 1. Cualquier música que no sea reggaeton o mierdas comerciales sobreexplotadas me valen, aunque considero a bandas como Queen, Mago de Oz o Green Day como la polla con cebolla. TOP CAPÍTULOS DE CADA TEMPORADA (TWD) TEMPORADA 1 1º 1x01 Days Gone Bye 2º 1x06 TS-19 3º 1x04 Vatos 4º 1x02 Guts 5º 1x03 Tell It To The Frogs 6º 1x05 Wildfire TEMPORADA 2 1º 2x13 Beside The Dying Fire 2º 2x12 Better Angels 3º 2x07 Pretty Much Dead Already 4º 2x11 Judge, Jury, Executioner 5º 2x01 What Lies Ahead 6º 2x03 Save The Last One 7º 2x09 Triggerfinger 8º 2x10 18 Miles Out 9º 2x02 Bloodletting 10º 2x08 Nebraska 11º 2x06 Secrets 12º 2x05 Chupacabra 13º 2x04 Cherokee Rose TEMPORADA 3 1º 3x04 Killer Within 2º 3x08 Made To Suffer 3º 3x01 Seed 4º 3x02 Sick 5º 3x07 When The Dead Come Knocking 6º 3x06 Hounded 7º 3x10 Home 8º 3x15 This Sorrowful Life 9º 3x03 Walk With Me 10º 3x14 Prey 11º 3x12 Clear 12º 3x05 Say The Word 13º 3x09 The Suicide King 14º 3x11 I Ain't A Judas 15º 3x13 Arrow On The Doorpost 16º 3x16 Welcome To The Tombs TEMPORADA 4 1º 4x08 Too Far Gone 2º 4x14 The Grove 3º 4x16 A 4º 4x05 Internment 5º 4x09 After 6º 4x10 Inmates 7º 4x02 Infected 8º 4x03 Isolation 9º 4x01 30 Days Without An Accident 10º 4x13 Alone 11º 4x07 Dead Weight 12º 4x04 Indifference 13º 4x11 Claimed 14º 4x15 Us 15º 4x06 Live Bait 16º 4x12 Still TEMPORADA 5 1º 5x01 No Sanctuary 2º 5x03 Four Walls And A Roof 3º 5x16 Conquer 4º 5x14 Spend 5º 5x02 Strangers 6º 5x11 The Distance 7º 5x15 Try 8º 5x12 Remember 9º 5x15 Self Help 10º 5x10 Them 11º 5x13 Forget 12º 5x04 Slabtown 13º 5x06 Consumed 14º 5x09 What Happened And What's Going On 15º 5x07 Crossed 16º 5x08 Coda TEMPORADA 6 1º 6x09 No Way Out 2º 6x02 JSS 3º 6x03 Thank You 4º 6x12 Not Tomorrow Yet 5º 6x01 First Time Again 6º 6x14 Twice As Far 7º 6x10 The Next World 8º 6x11 Knots Untie 9º 6x07 Heads Up 10º 6x08 Start To Finish 11º 6x13 The Same Boat 12º 6x16 Last Day On Earth 13º 6x05 Now 14º 6x15 East 15º 6x04 Here's Not Here 16º 6x06 Always Accountable TEMPORADA 7 1º 7x01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be 2º 7x16 The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life 3º 7x08 Hearts Still Beating 4º 7x07 Sing Me A Song 5º 7x15 Something They Need 6º 7x04 Service 7º 7x09 Rock In The Road 8º 7x13 Bury Me Here 9º 7x14 The Other Side 10º 7x10 New Best Friends 11º 7x11 Hostiles And Calamities 12º 7x03 The Cell 13º 7x02 The Well 14º 7x05 Go Getters 15º 7x12 Say Yes 16º 7x06 Swear TEMPORADA 8 1º 8x12 The Key 2º 8x13 Do Not Send Us Astray 3º 8x02 The Damned 4º 8x05 The Big Scary U 5º 8x08 How It's Gotta Be 6º 8x10 The Lost And The Plunderers 7º 8x15 Worth 8º 8x04 Some Guy 9º 8x09 Honor 10º 8x14 Still Gotta Mean Something 11º 8x01 Mercy 12º 8x11 Dead Or Alive Or 13º 8x07 Time For After 14º 8x06 The King, The Widow And Rick 15º 8x03 Monsters 16º 8x16 Wrath TEMPORADA 9 1º 9x15 The Calm Before 2º 9x05 What Comes After 3º 9x12 Guardians 4º 9x02 The Bridge 5º 9x03 Warning Signs 6º 9x09 Adaptation 7º 9x08 Evolution 8º 9x04 The Obligued 9º 9x14 Scars 10º 9x10 Omega 11º 9x01 A New Beginning 12º 9x13 Chokepoint 13º 9x16 The Storm 14º 9x06 Who Are You Now? 15º 9x11 Bounty 16º 9x07 Stradivarius TEMPORADA 10 1º 10x05 What It Always Is 2º 10x07 Open Your Eyes 3º 10x04 Silence The Whisperers 4º 10x01 Lines We Cross 5º 10x06 Bonds 6º 10x03 Ghosts 7º 10x08 The World Before 8º 10x02 We Are The End Of The World TOP CAPÍTULOS DE CADA TEMPORADA (FTWD) TEMPORADA 1 1º 1x06 The Good Man 2º 1x03 The Dog 3º 1x02 So Close, Yet So Far 4º 1x01 Pilot 5º 1x05 Cobalt 6º 1x04 Not Fade Away TEMPORADA 2 1º 2x14 Wrath 2º 2x04 Blood In The Streets 3º 2x10 Do Not Disturb 4º 2x03 Ouroboros 5º 2x15 North 6º 2x05 Captive 7º 2x11 Pablo And Jessica 8º 2x01 Monster 9º 2x12 Pillar Of Salt 10º 2x13 Date Of Death 11º 2x06 Sicut Servus 12º 2x09 Los Muertos 13º 2x02 We All Fall Down 14º 2x07 Shiva 15º 2x08 Grotesque TEMPORADA 3 1º 3x16 Sleigh Ride 2º 3x01 Eye Of The Beholder 3º 3x12 Brother's Keeper 4º 3x13 This Land Is Your Land 5º 3x08 Children Of Wrath 6º 3x15 Things Bad Begun 7º 3x14 El Matadero 8º 3x04 100 9º 3x07 The Unveilling 10º 3x11 La Serpiente 11º 3x02 The New Frontier 12º 3x05 Burning In Water, Drowning In Flame 13º 3x03 TEOTWAWKI 14º 3x10 The Diviner 15º 3x06 Red Dirt 16º 3x09 Minotauro TEMPORADA 4 1º 4x03 Good Out Here 2º 4x01 What's Your Story? 3º 4x15 I Lose People... 4º 4x04 Buried 5º 4x06 Just In Case 6º 4x13 Blackjack 7º 4x05 Laura 8º 4x08 No One's Gone 9º 4x12 Weak 10º 4x02 Another Day In The Diamond 11º 4x11 The Code 12º 4x10 Close Your Eyes 13º 4x09 People Like Us 14º 4x14 MM 54 15º 4x07 The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now 16º 4x16 ...I Lose Myself TOP 10 PERSONAJES DE CADA TEMPORADA (TWD) TEMPORADA 1 1º Rick 2º Daryl 3º Merle 4º Glenn 5º Andrea 6º Shane 7º Dale 8º Morgan 9º Carol 10º Carl TEMPORADA 2 1º Rick 2º Shane 3º Daryl 4º Andrea 5º Glenn 6º Dale 7º Hershel 8º Maggie 9º Carol 10º Carl TEMPORADA 3 1º Merle 2º Rick 3º Michonne 4º Daryl 5º Andrea 6º Gobernador 7º Glenn 8º Hershel 9º Carol 10º Maggie TEMPORADA 4 1º Michonne 2º Rick 3º Daryl 4º Carol 5º Gobernador 6º Hershel 7º Glenn 8º Abraham 9º Carl 10º Tara TEMPORADA 5 1º Michonne 2º Rick 3º Carol 4º Daryl 5º Abraham 6º Beth 7º Glenn 8º Carl 9º Gareth 10º Morgan TEMPORADA 6 1º Rick 2º Michonne 3º Carol 4º Abraham 5º Jesús 6º Daryl 7º Glenn 8º Carl 9º Rosita 10º Negan TEMPORADA 7 1º Negan 2º Rick 3º Rosita 4º Michonne 5º Carl 6º Carol 7º Morgan 8º Jesús 9º Daryl 10º Dwight TEMPORADA 8 1º Negan 2º Michonne 3º Rick 4º Rosita 5º Dwight 6º Carl 7º Carol 8º Simon 9º Maggie 10º Eugene TEMPORADA 9 1º Negan 2º Alpha 3º Rick 4º Daryl 5º Beta 6º Michonne 7º Connie 8º Judith 9º Maggie 10º Magna TEMPORADA 10 1º Negan 2º Daryl 3º Alpha 4º Michonne 5º Beta 6º Aaron 7º Rosita 8º Lydia 9º Judith 10º Connie (sujeto a modificación) TOP 10 PERSONAJES DE CADA TEMPORADA (FTWD) TEMPORADA 1 1º Daniel 2º Madison 3º Strand 4º Nick 5º Liza 6º Travis 7º Tobias 8º Alicia 9º Ofelia 10º Chris TEMPORADA 2 1º Daniel 2º Alicia 3º Madison 4º Strand 5º Nick 6º Travis 7º Luciana 8º Alex 9º Ofelia 10º Jack TEMPORADA 3 1º Daniel 2º Alicia 3º Madison 4º Nick 5º Troy 6º Strand 7º Jake 8º Ofelia 9º Walker 10º Travis TEMPORADA 4 1º John 2º Madison 3º Alicia 4º Nick 5º Althea 6º Strand 7º June 8º Luciana 9º Morgan 10º Sarah MI OPINIÓN DE CADA TEMPORADA POR MITADES (TWD) TEMPORADA 1 Una primera temporada que, a pesar de tener muy pocos capítulos, logra mantener un buen nivel en todos sus capítulos. El primer capítulo, es verlo hoy en día y sigue poniéndome los pelos de punta como la primera vez que lo ví (que debía tener como unos 15 años), como primero nos muestran el mundo tan normal y corriente, y luego Rick despierta del coma y parece que este sólo en el mundo, con todo perdido, y con unos caminantes que acojonaban. Y el final cuando termina dentro del tanque y con caminantes por todas partes, y se escucha la mítica frase de Glenn "Eh tú, capullo. Sí, el del tanque, ¿estás cómodo?", me atrevo a decir que es el primer mejor capítulo que he visto en serie alguna. Pero el resto de la temporada tampoco desentona, a medida que Rick va conociendo nuevos personajes, y finalmente se reencuentra con su familia y su mejor amigo Shane (qué se las prometía muy felices luego de haberse liado con Lori en ausencia de Rick), y en la que aparte de los caminantes también tienen que afrontar otros problemas como los problemáticos hermanos Dixon, o los Vatos (qué al final resultaron ser un grupo que cuidaba de personas necesitadas), y el final de temporada me pareció impresionante en el CDDC, en el que se encontraron con el doctor Jenner, personaje con el que descubrimos más cosas acerca del virus, y el cual prefirió morir que seguir viviendo en un mundo lleno de horrores (la frase "The day will come when you won't be" quedó para posteridad, y dió título al 7x01), y ese final con el CDDC explotando, fue impresionante. Vamos, una primera temporada con la que tuve claro que esta serie iba a ser de mis favoritas y tenía que seguirla sí o sí. NOTA: 9,5 TEMPORADA 2 A Una primera mitad de temporada, que aunque en su mayor parte se hizo aburrida, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. Nos presenta primero al grupo, ya fuera de Atlanta, y sin rumbo a donde ir, mientras se plantean sus propios dilemas. Pero todo cambia cuando inesperadamente Carl es disparado y terminan en la granja de la familia Greene. Pero por sí eso no fuera poco, Sophia, la hija de Carol se pierde, por lo que dedican también varios capítulos a su búsqueda. El ritmo de esta primera mitad puede resultar lento y aburrido, pero si algo distingue a esta temporada de otras, es que supo profundizar en los personajes que tenía, las relaciones que iban teniendo, y los dilemas morales que afrontaban, especialmente los que tenían que ver con el trío Rick-Shane-Lori. Al final, luego de saber que los Greene tenían una horda de caminantes metida en un granero, terminan acabando con todos los caminantes, hasta que de repente, Sophia, convertida en una caminante, emerge de allí, haciendo ver que había estado muerta durante todo este tiempo, terminando esta primera mitad con un final impactante y muy triste. NOTA: 7 TEMPORADA 2 B Esta segunda mitad posee un ritmo y tensión mayor que en la primera mitad, pero no deja de ahondar en los dilemas morales de los personajes, más aún después de como terminó la 1º mitad. La inestabilidad de Shane, quién ya en la primera mitad dio síntomas de locuras, va yéndose a peor conforme avanza la temporada, ya que quiere a Lori a toda costa, y para ello tiene que quitarse de en medio a su mejor amigo. Y con la captura de Randall, un chico de un grupo de bandidos contra el que se enfrentan brevemente, el grupo va dividido al diferir en lo que hacer con el chico, hasta que en medio de todo esto, Dale termina muerto a manos de un caminante que Carl previamente no había matado. Pero los dos últimos capítulos son los que llevan la temporada a su culmen total, con un penúltimo capítulo en el que finalmente Rick se ve obligado a acabar con su mejor amigo Shane, y un final de temporada que tuvo de todo: la granja de los Greene destruida, la primera aparición de Michonne frente a una Andrea que quedó separada del grupo, la revelación de lo que el Doctor Jenner le contó a Rick de que todos estaban infectados y reanimarían sin importar la forma en que muriesen, Rick dejando en claro que el grupo ya no iba a ser más una democracia, y ese plano final de la prisión a lo lejos, como adelanto de la siguiente temporada. Una segunda mitad que mejora mucho a la primera y que para mí, fue la última vez que la serie nos mostró a un grupo tan enfrentado entre ellos mismos. NOTA: 9 TEMPORADA 3 A ''' Una primera mitad muy buena, de una temporada que, en opinión mía, le pasó lo contrario que a la segunda, ya que aquí la primera mitad fue muy buena, mientras la segunda mitad muy floja. Aquí la trama ya se divide en dos frentes: por una parte, el grupo de Rick, llegando a la prisión, que en un principio ven su hogar, hasta que se topan con los prisioneros de allí, que aunque algunos fueron confíables, otros terminaron siendo un problema; y por otra parte, Andrea y Michonne, quiénes terminan en el pueblo de Woodbury, donde conocemos al segundo gran villano de la serie, el Gobernador, así como el regreso de uno de mis favoritos, Merle, el hermano macarra de Daryl al que conocimos en la 1º temporada. Es una 1º mitad llena de acción, sobre todo en el frente de la prisión, en el que tuvimos un gran capítulo con el 3x04 donde finalmente tocó despedir a Lori, quién a su vez dió luz a Judith, lo cual dejó a un Rick totalmente quebrado que empieza a experimentar alucinaciones, mientra que a Woodbury le faltó un poco más de acción hasta el momento en que Michonne se va, mientras que a Andrea la emparejan con el Gobernador en un romance que a mí, me resultó muy frustrante. Pero el contacto entre ambas tramas se da cuando Michonne llega a la prisión, mientras Merle secuestra a Glenn y a Maggie, lo cual nos lleva a un Mid-Season Finale trepidante con enfrentamientos en los dos bandos, para terminar en un épico cliffhanger en el que los dos hermanos Dixon se reencuentran en la arena de batalla de Woodbury. La guerra entre la prisión y Woodbury era inminente... '''NOTA: 9 TEMPORADA 3 B Pero luego de ofrecernos una primera mitad muy buena, la segunda baja mucho el nivel. Desde un regreso flojo, en el que los Dixon se separan del grupo de Rick sólo para volver con ellos al siguiente capítulo, un breve tiroteo donde el Gobernador esquivaba balas así como si nada, un capítulo donde Andrea llega a la prisión para volverse a Woodbury y NO matar al Gobernador cuando pudo (aunque vale que sí lo hubiese hecho no habría más trama), o un capítulo de negociaciones entre el Gobernador y Rick que no llegaron a nada... pero a pesar de todo ello, también tuvo sus capítulos buenos, como en el que vuelven a ver a Morgan, y el capítulo en el que Andrea intenta escapar pero el Gobernador la persigue y consigue capturarla, lograron levantar un poco el nivel. Pero entonces llegamos a los dos últimos capítulos, en donde perdemos a dos personajes principales: en el 3x15 le tocó a nuestro viejo amigo Merle, que si bien el capítulo en sí no estuvo mal del todo (ese final con Daryl llorando por primera vez no me lo pude creer), pero se sintió que Merle podría haber dado para mucho más que traerlo de vuelta y matarlo en la misma temporada; y entonces llegamos al horror del 3x16, donde todos esperábamos una gran y épica batalla final, llena de tiroteos y muertes, ¿y qué es lo que tuvimos? Al tan temible ejército del Gobernador huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas, que terminan siendo masacrados por el mismo Gobernador, quién luego se desaparece como si nada, y Andrea, ese personaje que, por mucho que se dejase engatusar por el Gobernador pero al fin y al cabo era una de las mejores supervivientes vistas hasta ese momento de la serie, termina muriendo a manos de un simple caminante. PENOSO. Realmente no sé que se le pasó a Glenn Mazzara para tirar por la borda todo lo bueno que hizo en la 1º mitad, pero todo esto acabó en su despido. NOTA: 6 TEMPORADA 4 A A partir de esta temporada, la serie estrena nuevo showrunner, Scott Milhouse Van Houten Gimple. Han pasado meses del final de la temporada anterior, y todo se respira tranquilo en una prisión que ahora tiene más residentes, huertos, ganados, etc, además de que Rick ya no es el líder y se forma un consejo. Pero no todo lo bueno dura por siempre y entonces llega una nueva amenaza, una gripe que va contagiando a gran parte de la prisión y que amenaza con matarlos a todos... pero en la que no muere nadie importante, a pesar de que algunos como Glenn o Hershel estuvieron cerca de hacerlo. Ah, y decir también que Carol, quién a partir de esta temporada empieza a convertirse en el personaje que hoy todos conocemos, termina desterrada por asesinar a dos miembros (y qué luego regresaría en la 2º mitad). Una trama que prometía, pero que quedo como un relleno que poner antes de llegar a lo verdaderamente bueno. Y justo cuando todo parece volver de nuevo a la normalidad, el malvado Gobernador regresa (no sin antes con sus dos capítulos centrados, ya se empieza a notar la Gimplemania), y esta primera mitad concluye con uno de los mejores capítulos de toda la serie, donde el querido Hershel termina decapitado cruelmente por el mismo Gobernador, así como el mismo Gobernador termina muriendo en su intento de tomar la prisión, la cual queda destruida y nos deja con un grupo completamente separado. Una primera mitad que le costó avanzar, pero con un final tremendo. NOTA: 7 TEMPORADA 4 B Y ya que el grupo quedó completamente separado, aquí dio comienzo la primera maratón de capítulos centrados Made In Gimple. Aunque no empieza mal, con un 4x09 muy bien desarrollado y un 4x10 que nos dejó cosas muy interesantes como el regreso de Carol y el debut de Abraham, Eugene y Rosita, a partir del siguiente ya tenemos capítulos muy aburridos, donde sólo vemos cosas como el grupo de Glenn peleándose tontamente lo que les deja con el camión estropeado, Daryl y Beth contándose sus vidas en un capítulo que parecía escrito por un adolescente escritor de fanfics de amor, Daryl terminando con un grupo de macarras luego de perder a Beth que fue secuestrada por un grupo misterioso que no se revelaría hasta la siguiente temporada, Maggie dejando carteles a Glenn mientras se olvida que tiene una hermana que posiblemente esté viva... pero por suerte, tuvimos ese maravilloso 4x14, que fue un ejemplo de como hacer que un capítulo sin acción y en el que sólo salen 4 personajes pueda ser uno de los mejores de la temporada, con un trasfondo muy dramáticos y tremendas actuaciones. Y todo esto, nos lleva a un final donde nuestro grupo (a excepción de Carol, Tyreese y Beth) termina en la comunidad de Terminus, otra comunidad que como Woodbury, no era todo bueno como parecía y se reencuentran encerrados en un vagón, con la temporada terminando con esa épica frase "Se van a sentir muy estúpidos cuando se enteren... de que se han metido con la gente equivocada".' NOTA: 6,5' TEMPORADA 5 A Una primera mitad cuyos primeros capítulos fueron muyyyyy buenos... pero que a partir del cuarto capítulo la cosa se va yendo a peor. La temporada empieza donde termina la anterior, con casi todo el grupo atrapados en una Terminus que resulta ser una carnicería de humanos, y justo cuando parece todo perdido, Carol salva el día destruyendo gran parte de la comunidad, por lo que logran escapar de la comunidad. Pero no todo acaba ahí, y luego de encontrar refugio en una Iglesia habitada por un sacerdote llamado Gabriel Stokes, el grupo de Gareth logra darles caza y capturar a Bob Stookey, sólo para que este, les haga la trolleada del siglo al revelar que se estaban comiendo la pierna de un infectado. Y al final, el grupo de Rick logra deshacerse de forma brutal de estos caníbales, y se separan nuevamente, ya que por una parte una parte del grupo se dirige a Washington para encontrar la cura que Eugene había revelado, así como Daryl y Carol fueron en busca de Beth. Y hablando de Beth, aquí es cuando ella reaparece y llegamos a un nuevo lugar, un hospital donde todo parece bien a simple vista, pero donde nuevamente nada es lo que parece, y es un lugar controlado estrictamente por la policía Dawn Lerner. Esta trama no empieza mal con un capítulo, aunque relleno en su mayor parte, pero coño, por fin se dignaban a hacer algo con Beth, ese personaje que hasta ahora no había aportado nada de nada. Pero luego todo se va yendo a peor, con un capítulo del grupito de Washington, que al final revela que lo de la cura fue una mentira, luego uno de Daryl y Carol mientras buscaban a Beth que termina con Carol siendo atropellada, para llegar al final de esta primera mitad en el que el grupo se reencontraba de nuevo y todo parecía que iba a acabar bien... hasta que nuevamente, vuelven a darnos un final lamentable de una rubia y tirando por la borda todo ese desarrollo que habían hecho con Beth. Osea, una trama muy aburrida que realmente no aporto nada aparte de darle una muerte innecesaria a Beth, por lo que esta 1º mitad se queda muy desequilibrada, aunque también cabría mencionar las apariciones post-créditos de Morgan, que me levantaron el hype al ver que por fin este personaje ya iba a volver para quedarse. NOTA: 7 TEMPORADA 5 B Esta segunda mitad logró mantener el nivel mejor que la primera, si bien nuevamente nos dieron de nuevo una muerte muy decepcionante, en este caso la de Tyreese (a pesar de que las apariciones de Beth, Bob, las niñas, e incluso el mismo Gobernador no tuvieron desperdicio). Por suerte, al momento en que aparece un sujeto llamado Aaron, que trae buenas noticias, la cosa va a mejor, y el grupo llega a una nueva comunidad, la Zona Segura de Alexandría. A diferencia de las comunidades que vimos anteriormente, esta comunidad sí que fue un refugio donde nuestros protagonistas podían sentirse cómodos. Pero como siempre, un problema acontecía, y no es que esta comunidad estuviese habitada por psicópatas que tenían cabezas de zombies o por caníbales embusteros, sino que era una comunidad que vivían encerrados en su burbuja y no eran conscientes de los peligros que habían allá fuera, y eso fue algo que me gustó bastante. Y es entonces aquí cuando pasamos a una trama donde esto último va resaltando cada vez más, hasta llegar a unos tres últimos capítulos trepidantes donde tenemos varios conflictos, como el de Glenn y Nicholas que causó la muerte de Noah (una de las muertes más grotescas que se recuerden), un traicionero Gabriel que intentó convencer a la líder Deanna de expulsar al grupo, y sobre todo, de un Rick que luego de darse de ostias contra el maltratador Pete Anderson, descarga toda su rabia y espeta a todos los alexandrinos de no despertar del gran problema que había fuera de los muros. Finalmente, tenemos un final de temporada a la altura que nos deja con tres grandes momentos: una Deanna cediendo ante Rick al ver que este había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, un Morgan reencontrándose con su viejo amigo, en papeles totalmente opuestos a los que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron, y la inminente llegada de un nuevo grupo antagonista que tuvo muchas referencias en esta mitad: Los Lobos. NOTA: 9 TEMPORADA 6 A Esta primera mitad es similar a la de la quinta temporada, con tres primeros capítulos muy buenos, y a partir del cuarto vuelven a decaer, pero por lo menos no de la forma tan estrepitosa en la que lo hicieron con el hospital. Para mí esta temporada destaca mucho ya que supo destacar tanto la amenaza zombie como la humana, siendo la primera representada por una megahorda que no habíamos visto hasta ahora en la serie, y la segunda la tuvimos primero con los Lobos, un grupo antagónico que aunque nos dieron un capítulo muy trepidante, que al igual que otros grupos antagónicos secundarios se extinguieron muy rapidamente. El tercer capítulo dió mucho que hablar porque parecía que se nos iba Glenn, hasta que en el séptimo capítulo se comprobó que no fue así. Ya a partir del cuarto capítulo, en el que nos meten la historia de como Morgan pasó de ser el loco chalado que vimos en la tercera temporada, a ser un santo que no haría daño ni a una mosca, la cosa empieza a flojear. El sexto fue el debut de Dwight, y por tanto también de los Salvadores tecnicamente, aunque fue un capítulo muy aburrido y en el que pienso que fue a partir de aquí que Daryl, que hasta ahora era de mis favoritos, empezó a decaer como personaje. El Mid-Season Finale la verdad que fue un poco decepcionante porque se esperaba algo mucho mejor, hubiera sido mejor que ese capítulo fuese el 6x07, mientras "No Way Out" hubiese sido el 6x08. No obstante, la escena post-créditos nos subió mucho el hype cuando el líder de ese grupo de Salvadores moteros dijo "Todo lo vuestro, ahora pertenece a Negan". NOTA: 7,5 TEMPORADA 6 B La segunda mitad nuevamente logra mantener mejor el nivel que la primera, empezando primero con uno de los mejores capítulos de toda la serie, el 6x09, donde finalmente la horda es erradicada, y nos dejó también esa impactante escena donde Carl perdió el ojo y parecía que moriría, pero logra salvarse. A continuación, vemos como el mundo para el grupo de Rick se empieza a hacer mucho más grande cuando conocen a un personaje que se hace llamar Jesus, proveniente de la comunidad de Hilltop, la cual, por coincidencia, estaba bajo el yugo de ese grupo que vimos antes brevemente llamado "Los Salvadores", por lo que acuerdan con esta comunidad en eliminarlos. Los siguientes capítulos tendríamos acción trepidante contra muchos miembros de este grupo, así como Dwight reapareció en el 6x14 llevándose por delante a Denise de un ballestazo en el ojo, lo cual sería el detonante del siguiente capítulo, en el que Daryl va a buscarlo para matarle, pero la cosa termina mal para él y para quienes lo acompañaban. Finalmente llegamos al tan esperado Season Finale, donde tenemos a Daryl, Rosita, Michonne y Glenn capturados por los Salvadores; a Carol que se fue de Alexandría por cuenta propia y fue seguida por Morgan, que terminan encontrándose con nuevos personajes que parecen de otra comunidad; y a Rick, Carl, Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Aaron y Maggie de camino a Hilltop para llevar a esta última que se pone enferma. Hasta que llegados a un punto, los Salvadores logran acorralarlos, y luego de ponerlos a ellos y a los captivos en una fila, hace finalmente acto de presencia el mismísimo Negan, acompañado de su carismático bate Lucille, quien durante esos oscuros últimos diez minutos les dice a nuestro grupo que ahora trabajarán para él, y no conforme con eso, también les dice que matará a uno de ellos por haber matado a parte de sus hombres. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero luego de que Negan hace su famoso "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." y elige a su víctima, la cámara se torna en el punto de vista de la víctima y Negan le da el primer batazo, todos estabamos flipando, pero al segundo batazo... pantalla negra. ¿Ein? ¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién coño mató Negan? Y así nos tuvieron en vilo durante seis meses, en uno de los cliffhangers más decepcionantes de la historia. Pero fuera de eso, fue una segunda mitad bastante buena en mi opinión, pero de no ser por este último detalle habría sido mucho mejor aún. NOTA: 8,5 TEMPORADA 7 A Y aquí llegamos al punto en el que para muchos la serie ya dejó de ser lo que era. Tiene un regreso a lo grande, en el que por fin nos revelan, la víctima de Negan no, ¡LAS VÍCTIMAS! Ver a Abraham y a Glenn siendo bateados hasta dejar sus cabezas totalmente irreconocibles nos dejó totalmente destrozados. Parecía que con la llegada de Negan la serie se iba a tornar mucho mejor, pero oh, regresaron las maratones de capítulos centrados. Y así estuvimos: uno en el que Carol y Morgan conocen el Reino y a su rey Ezekiel, otro en el que conocemos el Santuario y tienen a Daryl captivo, otro en el que Negan y los Salvadores van a saquear Alexandría sin que sus habitantes opongan resistencia, otro en el que nos cuentan como va la vida en Hilltop con Maggie y Sasha, otro de las aventuras de Tara que llegó a otra nueva comunidad llamada Oceanside. A un punto que ya cansaba ver que la cosa no avanzaba nada y que tuvieramos a ciertos personajes sin verlos durante muchos capítulos. Por suerte, los dos últimos de esta primera mitad levantaron un poco mejor el nivel, siendo el séptimo donde adaptaron esa trama de Carl en el Santuario y con Negan; y el octavo, que aunque le faltó más acción, pero nos dio buenos momentos como ver a ese traidor de Spencer con las tripas fuera, o ese final donde todo el grupo se reunía de nuevo en Hilltop y se disponían a contratacar a los Salvadores. Vamos, una mitad con un primer capítulo para el recuerdo y otros dos capítulos más o menos buenos, mientras el resto sólo era de contarnos como iban las vidas en cada comunidad. NOTA: 6,5 TEMPORADA 7 B Y entonces llegamos a una segunda mitad que esperabamos que tuviese mucha más acción y la cosa empezará a moverse, pero al final resulto siendo más de lo mismo que la 1º mitad. Tuvimos un capítulo de regreso más o menos aceptable, en el que vimos como visitaban varias comunidades en un sólo capítulo y la aparición de un nuevo y misterioso grupo al final, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo, volvemos a las maratones de capítulos centrados: uno en ver como Rick y su grupo se trataban de ganar la confianza de un grupo de gente que vive en un basurero, otro en ver como Eugene era aceptado como un nuevo Salvador en el Santuario, otro en el que Rick y Michonne se van a buscar armas en una feria (con la participación de Bambi incluida XD), otro en el Reino en el que se cargaban por enésima vez a dos personajes introducidos a principios de temporada (aunque por lo menos por fin el Reino se sumó a la guerra), y otro en Hilltop, con una misión de Rosita y Sasha al Santuario que por lo menos estuvo más interesante y qué terminó con esta última atrapada en el mismo. Y de nuevo, son los dos últimos capítulos los que se van viendo más cosas interesantes, en el que consiguieron armas del grupo de Oceanside, Dwight se decidía a traicionar a Negan, y todo esto nos lleva a un capítulo final donde la acción nuevamente se deja para este punto, pero que tuvo cosas predecibles, como la muerte de Sasha, o la traición de los basureros. Al menos el final ya nos dejaba con las ganas de qué por fin daba comienzo la guerra contra los Salvadores. En conclusión, una temporada con un nivel muy bajo en general, en el que sólo unos 3 o 4 capítulos estuvieron muy movidos, mientras el resto sólo era un ritmo lento normalmente situado en un sólo lugar de los muchos que hay, que no logra captar como al menos sí lo hacían en temporadas anteriores. NOTA: 6 TEMPORADA 8 A Tras la decepcionante anterior temporada, pensabamos que esta temporada, al ver que iba a empezar una guerra y que vamos a tener acción a mansalva, la cosa iba a levantar. Gran error. Ya desde un primer capítulo, que era ni más ni menos que el episodio 100, que no estuvo a la altura de las expectativas, siguieron tres episodios sí, llenos de acción, pero con escenas poco cuidadas, efectos especiales malos, muertes censuradas y cambios de comportamiento repentinos en algunos personajes, por no hablar del breve regreso de Morales, ese personaje secundario de la 1º Temporada, que ahora resulta ser uno de los Salvadores, y todo esa sorpresa para que a principios del siguiente capítulo Daryl se lo cargue así sin más. Los siguientes capítulos, la acción disminuyó, y a pesar de que el 8x05 fue un poco mejor, pero en los siguientes la cosa no mejoró, se empiezan a cometer estupideces como Rick queriendo poner de nuevo de su lado al grupo de la chatarra (y todo para que al final le traicionen OTRA VEZ), o Daryl estrellando un camión contra el Santuario sólo para que al final los Salvadores logren escapar y ataquen las comunidades. Y al final de un 8x08 que sin ser tampoco la gran cosa pero estuvo trepidante, y luego de ver como Alexandría es arrasada, el Reino tomado por los Salvadores, quedando Hilltop como la única de las tres comunidades rebeldes en pie, tenemos al final la inesperada sorpresa de que Carl había sido mordido, cosa que había pasado en el 8x06 pero no lo llegaron a mostrar, y ahí se acaba esta 1º mitad, con una guerra lamentable y mal llevada, y en la cual solamente hubo bajas de personajes de relleno. NOTA: 6 TEMPORADA 8 B Una segunda mitad de temporada que aunque mejora un poquitín a la primera, pero sigue sin lograr que la serie remonte lo suficiente. Comienza con un episodio para poner fin a Carl luego de su mordida, que aunque intenta ser emotivo pero no lo suficiente para ser un capítulo de esos que recuerdas. Lo que sigue después empieza a ser un constante sube y baja, ya que si bien tuvo capítulos buenos como el 8x10, el 8x12 o el 8x13 que tuvieron muy buenas escenas como la de Simon cargándose al grupo de Jadis en el caso del primero, la persecución y pelea entre Rick y Negan en el segundo, o las escenas de los caminantes infectados en Hilltop en el caso del tercero, pero a su vez también tiene capítulos flojos como el 8x11, que sólo fue pura transición, o el 8x14 del cual yo en lo personal me esperaba más. Y luego de un 8x15 aceptable, aunque en él tuvimos que despedir a Simon, que fue de los pocos personajes salvables de esta temporada, llegábamos a un final de temporada, en el que ya la guerra llegaba a su final y a su momento clímax, y uno se pensaría: "Oh, es el último capítulo, van a ver muertes y acción por doquier, va a ser un capítulo para el recuerdo". Y UNA MIERDA. Simplemente fue, llegan los Salvadores todo chulos teniendo a Rick y a los suyos "contra las cuerdas", y de repente, Eugene, ese personaje que hasta hace nada se hacía llamar "Negan", traiciona a los suyos, los buenos toman la delantera, Rick se pelea con Negan, le corta el cuello sólo para que luego salga con qué lo salven y que lo encierren, y así acaba todo, los buenos ganan con cero bajas y la paz volvió al mundo (bueno no, que Maggie y sus dos compinches, Daryl "ya no hago una mierda pero hago mojar las bragas de mis fans y eso es lo que importa", y Jesús "Mi único papel en la temporada ha sido perdonar la vida a los enemigos", aún se quieren cargar a Negan). En resumen, un final de temporada malo, que le pone fin a la que ha sido una de las peores temporadas de la serie. NOTA: 6,5 TEMPORADA 9A Y tras la decepción de las dos temporadas anteriores y con las noticias de que Rick y Maggie se iban en esta temporada, cualquiera pensaría que la serie ya no tiene salvación, pero también contaba con una esperanza: ya no estaría Gimple para seguir arruinando las cosas, sino que en su lugar entraría la que es la nueva showrunner favorita del fandom de TWD, Angela Kang. Y vaya si la serie consiguió mejorar, empezando con una trama de cinco capítulos donde, con la premisa de la construcción de un puente que uniría a las comunidades, la misma termina poniendo "fin" a la historia de nuestro querido Rick Grimes (con reapariciones mediante alucinaciones de viejos conocidos como Shane y Hershel incluidas), quién tras destruir el puente parecía que todo estaba perdido para él, hasta que es salvada por Jadis, quién pasa de cero a heroína y se la lleva a un helicóptero a un destino que se resolverá en una película. Y entonces la historia continúa con OTRO salto del tiempo de 6 años, y si bien dicho salto es comprensible para que ciertos personajes crecieran y pudieran adquirir más protagonismo, como fueron los casos de Judith y Henry, pero lo malo del mismo es que dejaba algunas cosas que ocurrieron fuera de pantalla, como que Maggie se marchase sin que nos mostrarán su despedida, que las comunidades se distanciasen entre sí o que el Santuario fuera abandonado y los Salvadores que seguían siendo malos quedarán ahí dispersados, aunque esto último dio igual, porque en tan sólo un capítulo los finiquitaron. Pero aún con todas estas perdidas, los tres últimos capítulos también nos introducían a personajes nuevos geniales como el grupo de Magna y cierto grupo de villanos que visten con piel de caminantes que veremos con más profundidad en la segunda mitad. El capítulo final de esta primera mitad tuvo unos últimos minutos muy tensos cuando ya vemos por primera vez en acción a una de estas personas, aunque lo malo fue que eso ocurriera a costa de Jesus, un personaje muy desperdiciado en la serie que justo estaba empezando a brillar, y terminar el capítulo en un cliffhanger que al final quedó en nada. Pese a lo negativo, fue una primera mitad que nos mostró que la serie aún tenía salvación y que nos podría llegar a gustar tanto como en sus mejores tiempos. NOTA: 7,5 TEMPORADA 9B Y comenzando a hablar de la primera mitad que ya no contaba con la presencia de Rick Grimes, cualquiera diría que sería una mitad de temporada que podría funcionar aún sin él. Empezando primero con la presentación de los líderes de los Susurradores, Alpha y Beta, quienes ya han conseguido posicionarse como dos de los villanos más icónicos de la serie, me gustó en general todo lo que vimos de ellos, desde como lideran con mano duro a un grupo de nómadas y de las cosas horribles de las que son capaces de hacer. Otro personaje que, aunque ya venía mejorando en la primera mitad pero en esta ya ha vuelto a convertirse en uno de mis favoritos es Daryl, que junto a Connie y su nueva mascota Dog ya se han posicionado como un trío bastante icónico, con mucha química y que se las sabían arreglar bien para enfrentar a los enemigos. También cabe destacar a Negan, quién tras pasarse toda la primera mitad encerrado y aunque en esta tampoco le vimos mucho, pero ya empezamos a ver su "Redemption Arc", gracias sobre todo a Judith, cuya relación también ha sido de mis favoritas en esta temporada. Aún con todas sus cosas buenas, esta segunda mitad también tuvo sus cosas negativas: que las tramas del Reino antes de la feria me parecieron muy flojas (como los Highwaymen, que sí, murieron como héroes y todo eso, pero igual fueron un desperdicio), que la pelea de Daryl y Beta en el 9x13, aunque brutal, pero la terminaron con una victoria descarada por parte del primero, o el 9x14, que pese a que fue un capítulo muy bien dirigido y actuado, pero se sintió como un relleno metido con calzador. Aunque para mí, el mayor punto negativo de esta mitad, y que ya empezó a desarrollarse tras el salto de 6 años de la primera mitad, fue el protagonismo descarado y repentino que le dieron a un personaje que antes de eso era uno más del montón como lo es Henry, que entiendo que fue para meternos a Lydia y ocurriera lo de las estacas, pero en serio, me parece uno de los personajes más inmaduros, imbéciles y detestables que ha tenido la serie, pero bueno, al final todo eso puede perdonarse porque lo mataron en las estacas. Y hablando de las estacas, aunque en mi caso puede que las víctimas de las mismas no estén en mi lista de los personajes que más echo de menos de la serie actualmente, pero sí he de reconocer que la escena fue tan jodidamente genial y tan devastadora, que te supo poner en el lugar de los personajes, algo que no se sentía desde las muertes de Glenn y Abraham. El final de temporada, pues contrario a lo que nos acostumbraba Gimple, fue un episodio muy tranquilo, aunque estuvo bien ver nieve por primera vez en la serie y ver como ya empezaban a introducir cosas que se desarrollarán más en la temporada siguiente como los preparativos para la guerra con los Susurradores, el ya mencionado arco de redención de Negan y esa voz que se escuchó en una de las radios al final. ¿Quién será? NOTA: 8 Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3